Who to pick, And who to hate
by Manaphy21
Summary: DISCONTINUED Kiki is Mariku's sister and Malik's stepsis. When she haves starnge and scary mind visions, it forces her to go the the future. But the mark on her arm warns her every corner and she doesnt know who to trust...


**My first fanfic**

**Note: Kiki is Malik's stepsister and Mariku's real sister, and i made her up. She's shy and likes traveling as well as learning about new dueling strategies. (Her only problem is losing her temper if people say "Black" around her).**

**Song chosen : My heart will go on by Celine Dion (a beautiful song from the titanic).**

**I will not put the lyrics in the stories.**

**I do not own Yugioh or Pokemon (the story is mixed a little)**

**KxY KxJ**

**Rated T for swearing, blood, and maybe a lemon...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Yusei

Save the signers.. The wings, the face, the tail, the claw, and......

The gravitational pull finally settled down, and Kiki felt her feet touch hard ground. The swirling inferno of dimensions revealed a darkened sky full of thunder clouds, abandoned houses, and occasionally a newspaper floating in the dead wind (On newspaper: JACK ATLAS REMAINS KING!!!). Behind her, the time portal shrank and shrank as if something was sucking it out of the gloomy place. Then, altogether it disappeared into the wind and silence followed, except for the soft squeaking of rats..

Somehow, this was not the place Kiki was supposed to come to, but a chilling feeling kept her from returning, like something herself knew but didn't quite remember... The darkened sky and abandoned buildings made Kiki feel small and prey to anything in them, as if a lion now lived in one of them.

C'mon, she told herself, It's just your imagination.. But it didn't feel like it. She took a step foward and listened as its echo bounced off the walls. Then silence. Another step and another echo, then silence once again. When Kiki felt it was safe to continue, she walked at normal pace and glance everywhere where her mind turned to curiosity. There weren't any street signs, why would there? The place looked like a small haunted village instead of a city, but Kiki wasn't the least bothered about scrooms (ghosts), she went to catholic scool before and managed to pack a holy cross and holy water just in case something of that subject bound to show up. Not to mention have silver bullets.. Kiki WAS about to turn back and travel back to the past but.. a large opening caught her eye, suspecting probing eyes. Nothing. But Kiki just couldn't restrain from turning toward the opening and peeking in..

A tunnel ran through a worn down station and into an inky black darkness to who knows where. Kiki guessed it was a subway station, ir what USED to be. A stall which sold souveneirs years ago had old cloth hanging in the breeze had broken jewelery scattered inside and out while some had spider webs with dead flies or old egg cases. Kiki walked over to it quietly and in fear, though for no reason know, and lifted the cloth. Under it was a skeleton with a knife in its chest. Kiki held in a gasp and retreated back as fast as she could, knocking over the cloth, exposing the horrid thing to the world, or was used to be populated. Kiki felt her legs tremble and sweat poured over her forehead. Gulping multitudes of air, she calmed her fear and looked over from her hiding place and saw two guys, one with wacky tan hair and a another that looked just like ghost boy back at Bakura's cemetary (A/N: I called it that cuz Bakura appears there a lot). Kiki's fear returned and quickly pulled her silver bullets and guns ready to shoot the both of them.

But wait, she thought and put the gun and bullets down, what if they aren't scrooms? What if they are real people? But Kiki wasn't taking any chances and loaded the gun and pointed the gun toward the "scrooms". But they were gone. Kiki sighed and stood up out of here hiding place and continued toward where they were standing and suspected for any cold, suspicious, type of air and, in case, footprints. The air was dead as usual and there WERE footprints, thanks to the dust lying around. She sighed again and looked up to a teen, a guy, with raven like hair and thunder bolts shooting from his six spikes in his raven colored hair. He was staring angrily at the gun, all loaded and ready to shoot. Kiki grew wide-eyed and turned to run but the guy was faster and snatched both her arms.

Kiki wanted to scream but felt his hand quickly cover her mouth as she tried to break free. Her gun slipped out of her hand and felt nothing but cold drafts passing trough it now. She felt her heart stop beating and her life being taken away by Death itself with her gun taken away.

"What are you doing with this?!?" his low, growling voice echoed and tightened his grip, making Kiki wince, "Are you here," he pointed the gun to her head, "to kil----" He was cut off. Kiki breathed fearfully and started to pray to Ra to take her soul if she was to be shot. But all she heard was a uttered curse, but an awed one. Kiki's assaulter loosened his grip and set her free. Kiki, at last back off, but keeping a watchful eye on his movements as he kept his eyes on the gun. Then he looked up with confused eyes.

"Are you," he asked slowely, "a nun?"

Kiki was taken aback and shook her head. "No," she said, her voice breaking, "I-I'm more of a friar, but a high grade student..." She trailed off. She was alerted when the teen approached her and took her hand. Instead of being hostage again, he returned the holy gun and retreated.

"Pardon my savage behavior, M'Lady," he apologized. Kiki, once more was taken aback at the respect he had given her. "I didn't expect you to be here in the Satelite on such awful timing." He put a fist to his chest like the dwarves in the fairy tales did in respect and began to walk away.

"H-Hold on!" He halted and turned toward Kiki, who was lost for words.

"What is it?"

"I-It isn't your fault.." she continued, "You didn't know who or what my reason for being here was. Maybe, I should be more respectful and careful.." The teen eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, my name's Kiki Ishtar and I'm sorry for causing so much worry to you," she lost her voice again, but somehow the guy grew appalled and a smile appeared on his face.

"Ishtar? THE Kiki Ishtar?" he suddenly grew anxious and approached Kiki. "The daughter of the famous line of Tombkeepers?" Kiki nodded shyly. The teen beamed, "It's honoured to meet you, Kiki. I heard you liked to travel a lot," he chuckled politely, "Especially your older brother." he winked and Kiki blushed. But she couldn't help but feel proud pf her bloodline and brightened.

"Well, I basically like studying reiligion as much as traveling, " she laughed nervously.

"I can see that, " he meant the gun's origin, "My name's Yusei Fudo, the "mechanic" around these parts, how you would like to put it." He laughed. Kiki blushed. Yusei... Where had she heard that name before?.. But she was interrupted from her thought when Yusei took her hand again.

"C'mon, I'll show you the gang," he said and pointed down the tunnel. Kiki grimaced but nevertheless, followed Yusei closely behind. Her lower arm began to glow a light purple, under her gold bracelet, and had enough light for anyone to see. Kiki thought Yusei had seen the glow, but he never turned his head, except for looking if the coast was clear. The glow faded quickly as it came when he turned around and led Kiki down the inky, black darkness...

* * *

**Short but i hope this was a good write up**

**Chp 2 coming soon!**

**Yusei: Tch.. yeah right...**

**Me: *eyes twitch* wat u say?! "grabs a frying pan"**

**Yusei: *gulps***

**Yami: *whispers in Yusei's ear* u know u shouldn't talk smack around her...**

**Yusei: I noticed...**


End file.
